


Di pizzo e rossetto

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Erotico, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rossetto, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Aomine continuava a guardare le lancette dell'orologio che portava al polso, spazientito. Sbuffò per l'ennesima volta quando vide che Kise non era ancora uscito dal suo camerino e alzò parecchie volte il sopracciglio nel vedere che il set si stava riempiendo, piano piano, di grandi e morbidi cuscini, leggere piume bianche e candele profumate. Aveva uno strano presentimento e rimase a bocca aperta quando il suo ragazzo arrivò sul set.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Di pizzo e rossetto

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fawriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Rossetto_

#  _** Day 4 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Rossetto_  
**Fandom** : _Kuroko no Basket_  
**Rating** : _Rosso_  
  


  
Aomine continuava a guardare le lancette dell'orologio che portava al polso, spazientito. Si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua in quel luogo così caotico e pieno di costumisti, truccatori, manager e fotografi, ma Kise aveva tanto insistito che fosse presente anche lui sul set della nuova pubblicità che gli avevano chiesto di fare. E lui non aveva saputo dire no di fronte a quegli occhi dorati che lo supplicavano di accettare. Non capiva il perché di tanta insistenza. Quando Kise veniva ingaggiato come modello per delle pubblicità, Aomine si limitava a congratularsi con lui per poi osservare direttamente il lavoro finale appeso a qualche grande tabellone pubblicitario o trasmesso alla TV. Non aveva mai trovato necessario seguire il suo ragazzo su ogni set.

Sbuffò per l'ennesima volta quando vide che Kise non era ancora uscito dal suo camerino e alzò parecchie volte il sopracciglio nel vedere che il set si stava riempiendo, piano piano, di grandi e morbidi cuscini, leggere piume bianche e candele profumate. Al centro della scena troneggiava una poltrona rivestita di velluto rosso. Non gli aveva chiesto per quale compagnia dovesse posare, non lo aveva trovato necessario, ma nel vedere l'ambiente ricreato, così sensuale e soffuso, cominciò a muoversi irrequieto sullo sgabello sul quale stava seduto. Aveva uno strano presentimento.

«Tutti pronti! Kise, puoi uscire!»

Aomine rimase a bocca aperta quando il suo ragazzo arrivò sul set. Kise avanzava sicuro di sé con addosso solo un completino intimo femminile di pizzo bianco, accompagnato da sottili autoreggenti del medesimo colore. Sul viso era stato creato un trucco effetto naturale, tranne per le labbra su cui era stato passato del rossetto e che avevano attirato l'attenzione di Aomine come una calamita: erano rosse come due ciliegie mature. Era bello e sensuale oltre ogni misura.

«Allora, Kise. Io direi di iniziare con qualche scatto sulla e sedia e poi...» 

Aomine aveva smesso di ascoltare le direttive del fotografo e di tutto il cast. I suoi occhi e ogni cellula del suo corpo erano attratti dalla figura snella di Kise fasciata appena dalla stoffa quasi trasparente di quel completo. Il top gli decorava il petto elegantemente, il perizoma riusciva a stento a contenere la sua intimità, i ganci del reggicalze tenevano ferme le autoreggenti lungo le sue cosce toniche. E quelle labbra rosse e lucide erano davvero la ciliegina sulla torta. Pensieri indecenti presero a formarsi nella mente di Aomine e aumentarono nell'esatto momento in cui il suo ragazzo cominciò a posare davanti l'obiettivo. Come avrebbe voluto possederlo su quella stessa poltrona sulla quale, in quel momento, stava sdraiato con le gambe accavallate e la testa reclinata all'indietro.

«Stop! Perfetto, complimenti a tutti! Grazie Kise, sei stato spettacolare!»

Aomine non si era quasi accorto della fine di quella sessione fotografica, preso com'era dal fantasticare e mangiare con gli occhi il proprio ragazzo. Ritornò in sé solo quando Kise trotterellò verso di lui con una vestaglia a coprirgli il corpo e quindi, di conseguenza, a celare tutto ciò che il ragazzo aveva sognato di avere.

«Aominecchi!» Esclamò prima di lanciarsi al collo del suo ragazzo.

Aomine lo afferrò per fianchi e lo strinse a sé, beandosi momentaneamente di quel contatto. Sentì Kise ridacchiare appena contro il suo orecchio per poi scostarsi e guardarlo con una luce maliziosa negli occhi.

«A quanto pare lo _spettacolo_ ti è piaciuto.» Disse arcuando quelle labbra rosse e peccaminose in un sorriso ammaliante.

Aomine lo osservò confuso un attimo prima di rendersi conto di avere il membro eretto - stretto e pulsante dentro i pantaloni - a contatto con il ventre dell'altro. Ghignò mesto e, tirandosi addosso Kise, si chinò all'altezza del suo orecchio per non farsi sentire dal resto del cast che stava liberando il set.

« _Ho immaginato di possederti su quella poltrona in almeno venti posizioni diverse. Più e più volte, mentre mi supplicavi di prenderti con più forza._ » Disse solamente.

L'effetto delle sue parole su Kise fu pressoché immediato. Lo sentì fremere e, in un attimo, si ritrovò a seguirlo per i corridoi, il polso stretto dalla sua mano fredda. Arrivarono davanti al camerino personale del modello e, una volta varcata la soglia e chiusa la porta a chiave, Aomine si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e il suo ragazzo avvinghiato addosso. Le labbra di Kise si impossessarono voraci delle gemelle, macchiandole con quello stesso rossetto che aveva usato per posare. Poi scese sul collo, lasciando altri segni mentre cercava di aprire la camicia dell'altro per proseguire il suo tragitto fino ai pantaloni. Aomine si godeva quelle attenzioni con un ghigno sbilenco sul viso, lo sguardo languido che non si staccava dalla figura del ragazzo che si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e si apprestava ad accogliere il suo membro tra quelle labbra sporche di rossetto rosso. Un rantolo di puro piacere proruppe dalla sua gola quando sentì il caldo umido della bocca di Kise avvolgerlo completamente. Affondò le mani tra le ciocche dorate del suo modello e iniziò a muovere i fianchi, frenetico. Andò avanti così solo per qualche secondo. Le sue stesse fantasie l'avevano stimolato abbastanza e, adesso, aveva solo voglia di possedere l'altro senza pietà. 

Afferrò Kise per le spalle e lo fece rimettere in piedi. Gli tolse la vestaglia e rimase a fissare ancora un po' quel completo che lo rendeva ancora più sexy. Passò la mano sul suo petto e pizzicò appena i capezzoli che si intravedevano da sotto il pizzo bianco, cosa che fece mugolare appena il ragazzo che aveva davanti. Continuò ad accarezzarlo a palmo aperto fino ad arrivare al perizoma. Lì si fermò a sfiorare la punta umida ed eretta che fuoriusciva dalla stoffa, godendosi i sospiri sempre più accelerati di Kise. Lo stuzzicò ancora qualche minuto, poi passò a stingergli le natiche con forza.

«Aominecchi, ti prego... _prendimi_.» Quelle parole, ansimate con così tanta carica erotica, posero fine all'esplorazione che Aomine stava svolgendo sul corpo del suo ragazzo.

Lo afferrò per i glutei e, facendogli allacciare le gambe attorno alla vita, lo depositò con non molta grazia sul ripiano della specchiera luminosa. Portò due dita dritte tra quelle labbra ormai contornate dalla sbavatura del rossetto per fargliele inumidire. Poi, senza troppe cerimonie, le usò per preparare e allargare l'orifizio stretto di Kise. La stanza si riempì di gemiti e suppliche, cosa che lo fece eccitare ancora di più. Quando lo ritenne pronto, portò la punta pulsante del suo membro tra quelle natiche sode, senza togliere del tutto il perizoma che l'altro ancora indossava. Lo penetrò con un'unica, fluida spinta e sospirò appagato sentendosi stringere dalla pareti interne del suo ragazzo. Iniziò a muovere i fianchi con un ritmo serrato, facendo cozzare le spalle di Kise contro lo specchio e baciandolo con foga per evitare che le sue grida potessero essere udite dal resto del cast. Vennero insieme nel giro di qualche minuto: uno macchiando il completo di pizzo bianco che aveva addosso, l'altro tra le sue natiche così invitanti. Fu un amplesso veloce e intenso, quello consumato in quel camerino, dettato dall'urgenza e dall'eccitazione provocata dal momento, nonché dalla sensualità di Kise nell'indossare del pizzo e del rossetto rosso.   
  


**Parole** : _1183_


End file.
